


Tra bugie e pazzi metaumani

by Lia483



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternative Universe - Patty Spivot Doesn't Exist, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Episode: s02e10 Potential Energy, Kidnapped Leonard Snart, Lenarry - Freeform, M/M, Protective Barry Allen, Sexual Content, coldflash - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:50:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7913965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia483/pseuds/Lia483
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si alzò dal loro tavolo e lo raggiunse, camminando lentamente verso di lui.<br/> Barry sentì il cuore battergli un po' più forte e lo salutò, con un sorriso dolce ed emozionato.<br/> Leonard si fermò di fronte a lui, lanciando un'occhiata all'orologio che aveva al polso. "Sei in ritardo di tre minuti e trentacinque secondi, Barry."<br/> "Sono meglio dei sei minuti e quarantacinque secondi dell'altra volta" rispose subito, guardandolo divertito.<br/> Leonard alzò gli occhi al cielo, incrociando le braccia. "Non ce la farai mai ad essere in orario, vero ragazzino?"<br/> Era una domanda retorica, il ritardo cronico di Barry non sarebbe mai scomparso se non era andato via nemmeno con la super velocità.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tra bugie e pazzi metaumani

Barry correva velocissimo attraverso la città, sapendo già di essere in ritardo per la persona che lo aspettava. In realtà, questa persona era pignola fino allo sfinimento sull'orario, ma quasi mai esagerava con Barry. Lui era sempre in ritardo.  
Si fermò sulla veranda del ristorante dal quale aveva l'appuntamento, passandosi le mani velocemente sul completo celeste per essere sicuro che non avesse preso fuoco durante la corsa, e vide subito l'altro alzare lo sguardo, con un mezzo sorriso.  
Leonard Snart, alias Captain Cold, indossava un dolcevita, nero come i pantaloni, sotto una giacca nera più lunga ed elegante. Solo un occhio attento e che sapeva cosa cercare avrebbe notato la pistola congelante sotto di essa dal lieve rigonfiamento sul fianco. Si alzò dal loro tavolo e lo raggiunse, camminando lentamente verso di lui.  
Barry sentì il cuore battergli un po' più forte e lo salutò, con un sorriso dolce ed emozionato.  
Leonard si fermò di fronte a lui, lanciando un'occhiata all'orologio che aveva al polso. "Sei in ritardo di tre minuti e trentacinque secondi, Barry."  
"Sono meglio dei sei minuti e quarantacinque secondi dell'altra volta" rispose subito, guardandolo divertito.  
Leonard alzò gli occhi al cielo, incrociando le braccia. "Non ce la farai mai ad essere in orario, vero ragazzino?"  
Era una domanda retorica, il ritardo cronico di Barry non sarebbe mai scomparso se non era andato via nemmeno con la super velocità.  
Barry rimase a guardarlo, sorridente e con un lieve rossore sulle guance.  
Cold ricambiò lo sguardo, mostrando una traccia di perplessità al vedere che non diceva altro, finché non si decise a chiedere. "Cosa c'è?"  
"Mi sono sempre sentito molto sfortunato per gran parte della mia vita" cominciò il velocista, continuando a guardarlo con la stessa espressione innamorata.  
"E ora, invece?"  
"Mi sembra di essere stato colpito da un fulmine per la seconda volta."  
Gli occhi del criminale si sciolsero, unico segno di quanto quella frase gli facesse piacere, mentre la bocca restava aperta in un sorriso canzonatorio. "Questa frase era davvero il massimo del romanticismo, Barry."  
"Posso ancora superarmi, Len."  
"Morditi la lingua" chiuse il discorso lui, afferrandolo per la cravatta rossa che indossava e attirandolo a sé per un bacio. Ignorando il fatto che si trovassero in pubblico, il ragazzino ricambiò subito, passando la propria lingua sulle sue labbra prima di staccarsi. Le loro mani si erano dolcemente allacciate durante quel breve bacio e così rimasero mentre si guardavano e basta.  
In quel momento, il tempo sembrò rallentare inesorabilmente mentre una maschera nera compariva dietro Leonard. Barry si immobilizzò, atterrito, fissandola per quelli che sembrarono minuti per lui. Zoom non era più alto di Captain Cold, ma in qualche modo sembrava più imponente. Il velocista nero, circondato da saette blu elettrico, afferrò Leonard dalle spalle e sparì velocissimo.  
Barry sentì la presa di Leonard sulle sue mani scomparire, ma un secondo dopo correva anche lui, seguendo la scia azzurra dell'altro velocista, del suo nemico, fino a raggiungere la cima di uno dei più alti grattacieli di Central City.  
"Flash" disse Zoom, con quella voce del tutto inumana, mentre reggeva Leonard per la giacca oltre il bordo del palazzo, sospeso sul vuoto. Gli occhi di Barry cercarono subito quelli del compagno, mentre allungava una mano verso di lui e sentiva Zoom continuare:"Tutto quello che hai diventerà mio!" Poi lasciò la presa.  
"No!!" urlò Barry, buttandosi in avanti e raggiungendo il bordo, solo per vedere che non l'avrebbe mai salvato in tempo.  
"Barry" mormorò la voce mettallica dietro di lui, facendolo sussultare.  
Una mano gli si posò sulla schiena e il velocista scarlatto cercò subito di allontanarla, urlando e muovendosi, agitando le mani per tenerlo lontano da sé.  
"No, no, no!" urlò, sentendosi di nuovo toccare, sentendosi bloccare i polsi...  
"Barry" diceva la voce. "Barry, svegliati!"  
Il ragazzino si sollevò dal letto, ancora urlando e cercando di liberarsi le braccia, il corpo, si sentiva ancora in trappola, quando una voce completamente diversa, che per un attimo aveva pensato di non sentire mai più, lo chiamò in modo più autoritario. "Barry, basta! Sono io!"  
Finalmente, il velocista aprì gli occhi, ritrovandosi di fronte il viso del suo ragazzo, Leonard Snart. Lo teneva per le spalle con più forza di quanto ci avrebbe messo normalmente, probabilmente con l'idea di scrollarlo, mentre le mani di Barry tenevano stretta la sua maglia. "Len..."  
"Sshh, Barry, era solo un incubo. Stai tranquillo."  
Barry avrebbe voluto correggerlo e dirgli che non era solo un incubo, ma evitò di parlare, mentre riprendeva contatto con la realtà e con il calore del suo compagno davanti a sé.  
Era stato uno dei suoi soliti incubi, Leonard stava bene, Zoom non c'era, doveva stare calmo.  
Lasciò lentamente la presa sulla maglia di Leonard, mentre l'altro faceva scivolare le mani dalle spalle lungo le sue braccia nude, in una carezza delicata. Arrivato alla mano destra, intrecciò le dita con le sue, mentre con la mano rimasta libera andò a sfiorare la guancia del velocista, che rimase inizialmente immobile, come una statua, prima di sciogliersi un poco e appoggiare il viso contro il suo palmo.  
"Come ti senti...?"  
"Bene" rispose con un cenno, tirandosi indietro a quella domanda.  
L'espressione di Barry non era mai così impassibile come quando gli chiedeva dei suoi incubi, Leonard lo sapeva bene, conosceva ogni sfaccettatura del viso dell'altro. Cercò di trattenerlo, ma Barry si rimise seduto composto, raccogliendo le coperte che si erano ammucchiate per terra nella breve lotta che c'era stata quando Captain Cold aveva cercato di svegliarlo.  
"Vuoi parlarne?"  
"Vorrei tornare a dormire, ho molte cose da fare domani. Scusami se ti ho svegliato..." mormorò il ragazzino, evitando lo sguardo del compagno e sdraiandosi di nuovo.  
Non sentì nessuna risposta e fece finta di essersi riaddormentato, mentre cercava di trattenere in ogni modo qualsiasi suono, che fossero parole o singhiozzi.  
Dopo un attimo, sentì un braccio di Leonard circondargli la vita e sapeva che fu solo quel tocco gentile su di sé a permettergli di riaddormentarsi.  
  
***  
  
"Snart!"  
Molte persone si voltarono verso la fonte di quella voce, ma Leonard non si mosse, continuando a mangiare in tutta tranquillità mentre un passo ormai familiare raggiungeva il suo tavolo. Era diventato piuttosto chiaro che il suo locale preferito, "Santi e peccatori", sfortunatamente non era più un rifugio sicuro, data la facilità con cui veniva trovato da tutti.  
Alzò lo sguardo, con espressione quasi amichevole, solo quando la persona che lo cercava si fermò di fianco a lui.  
"Iris."  
"Dobbiamo parlare" disse la giovane donna di colore, con cipiglio serio e molto deciso.  
Leonard fece un giro della sala con lo sguardo, facendo distogliere l'attenzione a quelli così sciocchi da cercare di origliare, poi ritornò a dare attenzione a lei. "Anche Barry comincia sempre così i discorsi seri."  
Lei non sorrise, ma sembrò più tranquilla ed indicò il posto a tavola di fronte a lui. "Posso sedermi?"  
"Perché chiedermelo se tanto ti siederesti comunque?"  
"Era solo più educato, ma non avevo intenzione di andarmene prima di aver parlato con te."  
Leonard sospirò, facendo un gesto ad indicarle che poteva restare e la ragazza si sedette al tavolo di fronte a lui, posando la borsa di lato lungo la panca e incrociando le gambe.  
Leonard osservò tutti questi movimenti, continuando a occuparsi del proprio pranzo e portandosi un paio di patatine fritte alla bocca, tranquillo.  
Inizialmente Iris attese, per vedere se egli avrebbe chiesto di cosa aveva bisogno, ma quando vide che l'altro non sembrava nemmeno interessato, si appoggiò al tavolo e intrecciò le dita di fronte a sé. "Dobbiamo parlare di Barry."  
"Spero non sia un altro tentativo di tuo padre per farci lasciare" disse subito il criminale, anche se era più che sicuro che non fosse quello il motivo. Iris li aveva accettati da un po', una cosa che sapeva aveva fatto molto felice Barry, sempre alla ricerca del sostegno della sua famiglia.  
"No, vorrei parlare con te della sua salute... avrai notato anche tu che ultimamente Barry non sta bene. Non è un problema tra di voi o me l'avrebbe detto, invece ha continuato a dire che sta benissimo con te, ma allo stesso tempo sento che un po' mi ha mentito. Ho parlato di "devo e dobbiamo", ma in verità vorrei che tu mi dicessi se c'è qualcosa che non va spontaneamente. Magari posso aiutare in qualche modo..."  
Leonard tenne lo sguardo lontano da quello di Iris, così gentile e sincero. Non era il tipo di persona che si confidava con gli altri e se Barry non voleva dire niente a sua sorella, non avrebbe dovuto farlo lui. Eppure, allo stesso tempo, si sentiva impotente, non sapeva più come convincere Barry ad aprirsi e confidarsi con lui e forse, dico forse, un altro punto di vista di qualcuno che lo conosceva altrettanto bene non sarebbe stata un'idea così cattiva.  
"Non so se sia giusto che ti parlo di Barry quando lui non è d'accordo."  
"Sai com'è fatto, Snart. Quando pensa che tenere tutti all'oscuro sia meglio, non c'è altro modo. Dobbiamo essere tutti uniti per aiutarlo."  
Leonard annuì. Barry aveva deciso di tenerli tutti all'oscuro dei suoi pensieri e così stava facendo, con un certo impegno anche, visto che normalmente il suo fidanzato e sua sorella riuscivano a leggerlo come nessuno.  
"Barry..." cominciò, ancora in dubbio, prima di continuare più deciso:"Barry ha degli incubi, tutte le notti. Si addormenta e poi si risveglia urlando. Non mi vuole dire cosa abbia e non vuole essere aiutato. Si allontana ogni volta come se... avesse paura..."  
Iris ascoltò con attenzione, notando l'espressione seria e impassibile che il criminale aveva messo su, fino a dare l'impressione che non gli importasse affatto di Barry, che stesse raccontando i problemi di qualche conoscente. "E tu non hai idea di cosa lo spaventi tanto dei suoi incubi?"  
Leonard chiuse un secondo gli occhi, prima di rispondere. "Credo che c'entri... Zoom. E l'Anti-Flash, una volta, come se non fossero sufficienti i fantasmi del presente."  
"Non hai provato a convincerlo a parlarne? Non lo credo possibile."  
"E' ovvio che ho provato, non sono stupido, ma Barry è sempre testardo, dovresti saperlo."  
"Forse dovresti insistere di più. Sei l'unico a cui da veramente ascolto."  
"A te invece no? Sei stata tu a convincerlo ad andare al Flash-Day." Leonard la indicò con una patatina, prima di portarsela alla bocca.  
"Non era così importante. E poi ci ho già provato, te l'ho detto. E' il motivo per cui sono venuta a cercarti in questo posto malfamato."  
La voce di entrambi era venata di irritazione, ma cercarono di restare tranquilli e di non attaccarsi ulteriormente a vicenda. Per Barry, potevano provare ad andare d'accordo.  
In realtà, Iris non lo trovava male come persona, erano solo alcuni suoi atteggiamenti a darle fastidio, quel modo di fare che dava l'impressione che di Barry non gli interessasse affatto. Poi ripensava alla sua preoccupazione dopo lo scontro con Zoom e gli dava nuovamente una possibilità. Aveva dato la sua approvazione a Barry, non aveva potuto non darla quando l'aveva visto così felice insieme a Captain Cold, ma questo non significava che quest'ultimo fosse entrato nella classifica delle sue persone preferite.  
"Senti, Iris. A parte farti dire da me cosa succede a Barry, c'è altro che devi dirmi?"  
"Sì. Vorrei che insistessi di più. Abbiamo entrambi visto cosa succede quando Barry decide di allontanare tutti, non è un bene per lui. Io farò lo stesso, non ci penserai solo tu, ma vorrei che... collaborassimo" indugiò sull'ultima parola, guardandolo negli occhi chiari e impenetrabili, come sempre.  
"No."  
La ragazza spalancò gli occhi scuri a quella risposta secca. "Ma come no?"  
"Non cercherò di convincere Barry a parlarmi a forza di quello che ha se lui non vuole. Se avessi voluto costringerlo, l'avrei già legato ad una sedia da settimane."  
"Sai che non era quello che intendevo, Snart!" sibilò Iris, cercando di controllarsi. Erano pur sempre in un luogo pubblico.  
"Parlaci tu, se vuoi. Ma non vedo il bisogno di una collaborazione. Ora, se non ti dispiace, ho un impegno."  
Si alzò in piedi, posando sul tavolo una banconota, prima di vedere Iris fare per afferrargli il braccio. Si ritirò, cambiando atteggiamento e guardandola in modo apertamente irritato.  
La giornalista alzò le mani, come a dire che non ci avrebbe provato di nuovo, e scosse la testa. "Fai quel che ti pare, allora."  
"Come sempre."  
I loro sguardi si incontrarono ancora per un momento ed Iris si mise in piedi a propria volta, recuperando la borsa. "Lascia perdere la collaborazione con me, va bene. Cerca però di parlare comunque con Barry. Per favore, Leonard."  
Il criminale non diede segno di averla davvero ascoltata, dirigendosi verso la porta del locale e sparendo un attimo dopo alla vista.  
  
***  
  
Il mattino era un momento quasi sacro per Barry e Leonard, dato che spesso era uno dei pochi della giornata che riuscivano a passare insieme in tranquillità. Leonard si alzava al suono della sveglia di Barry, per fare colazione insieme e chiacchierare, prima che il ragazzo corresse a lavoro, di solito in ritardo.  
Quel mattino, però, non c'era la solita atmosfera distesa.  
O almeno, Leonard non la provava.  
Quella notte Barry si era svegliato più volte tra le urla e lui si era sentito impotente di fronte alla sofferenza del suo ragazzo. Era stato in quel momento in cui gli era quasi sembrato che Barry non volesse essere toccato da lui che aveva capito che presto l'altro, oltre che ad allontanarlo con le parole, l'avrebbe inevitabilmente allontanato anche fisicamente.  
Nonostante ciò che aveva detto, aveva ripensato al discorso di Iris. Doveva insistere di più, doveva convincere Barry a parlarne, a sfogarsi.  
Posando la tazza di fronte a sé, rimase appoggiato al tavolo, e guardò Barry davanti a sé, che stava a propria volta finendo il caffé dopo aver svuotato un intero pacco di biscotti.  
"Barry."  
"Sì, Len?" rispose piuttosto tranquillo, alzando lo sguardo verso il suo.  
"E' da un po' che non riusciamo a parlare davvero. Vai via presto di mattina e arrivi ancora più tardi la sera. Vorrei parlare con te."  
"Io..."  
Leonard si accorse subito del modo in cui il corpo dell'altro si era irrigidito a quella frase, arrivando all'ovvia conclusione. E ciò non gli piacque.  
"Per quanto ancora hai intenzione di continuare così, Barry? Continuare ad allontanare gli altri, a non parlare più di quello che senti, a far finta che vada tutto bene. Dimmi."  
Non era la chiacchierata che aveva pensato di fare all'inizio e nemmeno Barry si era probabilmente aspettato una tale reazione, visto che ci mise qualche secondo per incassare il colpo e rispondere. "Non sto facendo finta di niente, Len. Sto bene."  
Leonard strinse una mano a pugno, con espressione seria. "Smettila di mentire, Barry."  
"Non sto mentendo. E' così e basta. Tu non ti devi preoccupare" ripeté il velocista con voce dura e un'espressione seria, alzandosi per posare la tazza sul lavandino.  
Leonard lo seguì all'istante, afferrandolo per un polso e girandolo verso di sé. "Come si fa non preoccuparsi quando dici tali stronzate?"  
Barry cercò di tirare via il polso, il corpo tremante di rabbia e stress. Ma anche di un forte senso di colpa, soprattutto quando continuò a rispondere a Leonard sulla stessa linea. "Ho detto che non c'è bisogno di preoccuparsi, ok? Non ho niente. Te, Iris, Joe, dovete smetterla di starmi addosso!"  
Di colpo il ragazzo rischiò di finire all'indietro dato che Cold l'aveva mollato improvvisamente e si rimise dritto, guardando l'espressione furiosa dell'altro con un certo timore.  
"Starti addosso, Barry? Cioè preferisci che alla fine dei tuoi incubi io continui a dormire e a fare finta che tu non stia urlando dall'altra parte del letto? Bene, non mancherò di soddisfare ad una tua richiesta. Possiamo cominciare da te che te ne vai da casa mia, attraversando la maledetta porta, mentre io me ne andrò bello tranquillo all'incontro che ho con alcuni Nemici per le rapine che abbiamo programmato. Prego."  
Gli occhi chiari di Barry si spalancarono a quel discorso e rimase immobile vicino alla soglia della cucina, facendo per dire qualcosa, ma l'altro lo fermò, urlando. "Vattene, Barry!"  
In un attimo, il velocista sfrecciò fuori e Leonard tirò sul tavolo un pugno talmente forte che si sentirono gli scricchiolii del legno, mentre la tazza ancora mezza piena che c'era appoggiata sopra si rovesciava, spargendo caffé fin sul pavimento.  
  
***  
  
Quando Barry ritornò ai laboratori dopo aver affrontato il rapinatore fantasma, che Cisco aveva chiamato Tartaruga, era del tutto scoraggiato. Come avrebbe fatto a sconfiggere un metaumano il cui potere gli permetteva di rallentare qualsiasi oggetto o persona in movimento? Nemmeno il fatto di potersi muovere più velocemente di chiunque altro era d'aiuto.  
Si sedette ad una delle sedie girevoli della stanza mentre ascoltava i discorsi intorno a sé distrattamente. Nonostante sapesse di dover pensare a come sconfiggere il metaumano, non riusciva a non tornare a quella mattina.  
Leonard era arrabbiato, era deluso dal fatto che lui non si confidasse più come aveva fatto fino a poco tempo prima, e Barry sapeva che l'unico modo per farsi perdonare era essere sincero, parlare con lui di quello che gli stava succedendo  
Anche se aveva pensato che forse non stare con Leonard sarebbe stata la soluzione migliore, niente, neanche Zoom, valeva il dolore al petto che aveva provato quella mattina. E che provava ancora adesso.  
"Barry?"  
Alzò lo sguardo sul resto del team, prima di scuotere la testa. "Scusatemi, non ho... non vi stavo ascoltando."  
"Sei un po' distratto, amico. C'è qualche problema?" chiese Cisco con espressione preoccupata.  
Barry scosse la testa. "Andiamo avanti. Avete qualche idea su quale potrebbe essere il prossimo colpo della Tartaruga?"  
Cisco e Caitlin si scambiarono un'occhiata, ma non insistettero e il ragazzo si mise davanti ai monitor, alla ricerca.  
"Ah, forse ho il nuovo obiettivo del nostro metaumano sulla trentina che non è una Tartaruga Ninja."  
A Barry sfuggì un sorriso, nonostante tutto era difficile trattenersi, e Caitlin alzò entrambe le sopracciglia. "Quanto ci hai messo con questa?"  
"Mi è uscita così, avete visto? E' fantastica." Tutti i presenti sorrisero, annuendo, prima che Cisco si decidesse a continuare, presentando l'evento. "Questa sera ci sarà un evento di gala per presentare un quadro chiamato "La Sfera di Cristallo". Sono convinto che sia l'evento giusto perché la famiglia Silverberg, che l'ha prestato al museo, ha detto che -il ritorno del dipinto in ottime condizioni per noi vale più di tutto l'oro del mondo-. Stanno implorando la Tartaruga di rubarlo!"  
Barry annuì, facendo il giro del tavolo dei monitor, mentre parlava. "Ok, va bene. Ho un piano.  
La Tartaruga farà la sua mossa... e noi saremo lì per catturarlo."  
Furono tutti d'accordo e mentre discutevano se a Jay sarebbe stato bene o meno lo smoking, Barry tornò a pensare a Leonard. Se quella sera fosse rimasto fuori con gli altri, avrebbe dovuto aspettare almeno domani sera prima di riuscire a parlarci. Sentiva che più tempo fosse passato dal litigio, più sarebbe stato difficile parlare con Leonard.  
Però, forse, c'era un'altra possibilità...  
"Oh..."  
"Qualche problema?" chiese Caitlin, guardandolo subito a quel suono.  
"No, forse un'opportunità. Aspettate."  
Prese il cellulare, facendo qualche passo lontano dai monitor mentre aspettava che il suo ragazzo rispondesse al cellulare, cosa che fece dopo parecchi squilli.  
"Barry."  
"Len..."  
"Cosa vuoi?"  
Non l'aveva mai sentito così freddo e distante, se escludeva quella volta in cui Lisa era in pericolo e lui aveva cercato di tenerlo lontano.  
"Volevo... parlare con te, Leonard, e scusarmi..."  
"Non credo che bastino delle scuse, Allen" fu il commento freddo dall'altro lato. Poteva immaginarsi, solo dal suo tono di voce, l'espressione che doveva aver messo su.  
"Lo so, Len. E infatti vorrei chiederti se stasera potevamo vederci e parlare."  
Ci fu un lungo silenzio dall'altra parte, poi un sospiro e finalmente la risposta. "Va bene, Barry. Dove?"  
Barry sentì un sorriso aprirsi sul proprio viso. "Stasera c'è un evento al museo di Central City. C'è un famoso dipinto in mostra e pensavo che potremmo andarci insieme."  
Capì di aver catturato l'attenzione di Leonard, quando sentì una nota di perplessità nella sua voce. "Al museo? Perché?"  
"Perché... perché io adoro l'arte, Len. Non te l'ho mai detto?"  
"Interessante. No, non me l'avevi mai detto."  
"Io amo l'arte, non potrei vivere senza. E questo quadro desidero vederlo da sempre..."  
Sentì il ciocco di una mano che sbatteva contro la pelle e si voltò in tempo per vedere Cisco che si teneva gli occhi coperti, scuotendo la testa, probabilmente scioccato da ciò che stava dicendo il suo migliore amico.  
"Barry." Il ragazzino si interruppe davvero, però, al sentire il proprio nome detto con quel tono e attese che Leonard continuasse a parlare. "So più cose di te di quante probabilmente ne sai tu stesso e so che di arte non ne capisci niente. Puntualmente, confondi i nomi dei quadri che rubo. Quindi, cosa c'entra il museo con la nostra uscita?"  
Barry cominciò a dire la verità, capendo che tanto, dire bugie a Leonard era totalmente impossibile. "C'è un metaumano che sta per rapinare il museo e noi dobbiamo essere lì... speravo però che volessi venire anche tu così potevamo stare insieme e poi, dopo aver catturato il metaumano, potremmo parlare... che ne dici?"  
Ci fu un altro sospiro dall'altro lato. "Sarà un evento pubblico e di gala, Barry. Sei sicuro di volerci andare con me?"  
"Sì, Len, ne sono sicuro. O non te l'avrei chiesto."  
"Non ne sono convinto" fu la sua risposta rassegnata, ma poi chiese:"E' una promessa, Barry? Parleremo?"  
"Sì, te lo prometto, Len" rispose, con tono chiaro e limpido. Voleva veramente parlare con lui, era giunto il momento che smettesse di mentire e chiudersi a riccio.  
"Va bene, ci vediamo lì alle sette, Barry."  
"Va bene, alle sette..."  
Non chiese come Leonard sapesse a che ora era l'evento, Barry era sicuro che lo fosse andato a cercare non appena lui aveva cominciato a parlare, poi sentì l'altro mettere giù senza lasciargli il tempo di dire altro e senza salutare, ma il ragazzo cercò di non pensarci. Quella sera si sarebbero chiariti e tutto sarebbe tornato a posto.  
  
***  
  
"Va bene, tenete gli occhi aperti per la Tartaruga. Una frase che credevo non avrei mai detto" mormorò Barry, passandosi una mano tra i capelli, mentre cominciava a guardarsi intorno nella sala.  
Erano arrivati solo da qualche minuto e lui, Caitlin e Jay si erano attentamente distribuiti per l'edificio, tutti e tre in posizioni adatte per tenere d'occhio il quadro e quindi chiunque gli si avvicinasse.  
Sentito che Cisco e Harry erano in posizione fuori, Barry cominciò a guardarsi intorno, un po' teso mentre attendeva non solo la Tartaruga, ma anche il suo uomo. Guardò l'ora distrattamente, tanto sapeva che non era in ritardo. Leonard arrivava sempre puntuale, cascasse il mondo.  
Prese un sorso dal drink che si era fatto preparare al bar, nell'attesa, mentre si guardava intorno alla ricerca del metaumano, nel caso fosse già tra loro, quando passò lo sguardo sull'entrata e si bloccò.  
Leonard era appena entrato, dando una carta d'identità probabilmente falsa oppure pagando l'usciere, Barry non ne era sicuro, fatto sta che rimase a guardarlo con stupore, seguendo la linea perfetta del completo su misura che indossava, rendendosi conto di quanto fosse bello mentre lui lo notava poco lontano e veniva nella sua direzione con il passo sicuro da padrone del posto.  
Fece un lieve sorriso prima di provare un deja-vou e vedere di fronte ai propri occhi la scena di Zoom che faceva precipitare Leonard giù dal grattacielo.  
Il suo sguardo si fece scuro in un attimo e Leonard si incupì, vedendolo.  
Si incontrarono a metà strada -Barry non si era nemmeno accorto di essersi mosso in avanti per andargli incontro- e Leonard ritornò ad avere la stessa espressione impassibile che aveva su quando era entrato.  
"Sto così male da fare una tale faccia schifata, Barry?"  
"No, no, no..." mormorò il ragazzino, cercando di allontanare le immagini di quell'incubo per concentrarsi solo sul presente. "Hai l'aspetto di un sogno..."  
Il criminale alzò gli occhi al cielo a quel commento, pur cercando come il suo ragazzo di non rovinare l'atmosfera di quel momento e di stare calmo. "Stai raggiungendo dei limiti dello sdolcinato che non ritenevo neanche possibili."  
A Barry sfuggì un minuscolo sorriso, che scomparve piuttosto in fretta.  
Rimasero un attimo in silenzio, uno di fronte all'altro, poi Leonard avvicinò il viso all'orecchio di Barry, sfiorandolo appena con il respiro. "Anche tu sei bellissimo."  
Un acceso rossore ricoprì le guance del velocista, che poi prese per mano il compagno e lo portò verso la sala centrale, con sguardo basso.  
Leonard non protestò per la mano, deciso a lasciargli fare qualsiasi cosa l'avrebbe messo a proprio agio, ancora di più per la frase che sentì dopo.  
"Possiamo parlare, Len?"  
"Pensavo non me l'avresti mai chiesto, Barry."  
Si fermarono in pista, non troppo al centro, e Leonard gli posò una mano sul fianco e prese la sua mano nella propria rimasta libera. Quella libera di Barry andò ad adagiarsi senza alcun pensiero sulla spalla dell'altro, mentre cominciavano ad ondeggiare appena sul posto, mentre parlavano.  
"Ti piace qui?"  
"No, non molto."  
Barry annuì, mentre incontrava lo sguardo dell'altro. Anche se si comportava in modo gentile, Leonard non era lì per delle futili chiacchiere o per tenergli compagnia durante la caccia ai metaumani. Non si sarebbe mai presentato se non gli avesse promesso che avrebbero parlato sul serio, che aveva intenzione di dirgli tutto.  
Voltò la testa a guardare intorno a loro, prendendo del tempo e decidendo da dove cominciare.  
"In questo periodo, ho avuto l'impressione che tu non ti fidi di me, Barry. O sbaglio?" Fu Leonard a cominciare a parlare, tenendo un tono impassibile, ma che proprio per questo mostrava ancora più chiaramente quanto quell'osservazione fosse importante per lui.  
"No, Len. Non è così."  
"Allora perché non mi parli dei tuoi problemi, Barry? O delle tue paure? Se tu ti fidassi di me, mi avresti probabilmente già spiegato cosa accade nei tuoi incubi."  
"Non è una questione di fiducia, Len. Io mi fido di te, davvero. Solo che... questa è una cosa che devo affrontare da solo."  
Leonard chiuse gli occhi per qualche secondo, forse contando fino a dieci per non perdere nuovamente la pazienza, poi tornò a parlare. "Ne abbiamo già parlato, Barry, e non negare che questo sia un altro dei tuoi tentativi di tenermi fuori dal pericolo."  
Il velocista si morse il labbro inferiore, cercando di non dare a Leonard altre informazioni, ma sapeva di esserci riuscito fino a quel momento evitando ogni discorso diretto. Ora, di fronte a lui, non ce l'avrebbe fatta.  
"Ne abbiamo parlato quando ci eravamo da poco messi insieme e..."  
Barry si interruppe, guardando oltre la spalla di Leonard. Aveva visto il metaumano spuntare per un attimo dalla soglia della stanza del quadro e non aveva un attimo da perdere, soprattutto quando Cisco confermò nell'auricolare che la Tartaruga stava per commettere il colpo.  
"C'è il metaumano, Len, scusa" disse veloce, prima di sparire tra la folla e prima che Leonard riuscisse anche solo a dire una parola.  
Il criminale sbuffò, voltandosi verso la stanza del quadro e osservando il metaumano mentre staccava la cornice dalla parete. Non fece una mossa per fermarlo, Flash sarebbe presto arrivato per fermare la rapina e lui si era ripromesso di non intervenire per nessuna ragione. Era lì per parlare e basta. Quello non era neanche il suo campo.  
Improvvisamente l'uomo si voltò e lo colse a guardarlo. Sciocco da parte sua il fatto di essersi dimenticato di essere l'unico non in coppia in mezzo ad una pista da ballo affollata. Prima che potesse fare una qualsiasi mossa, accadde qualcosa di strano. Vide il metaumano muoversi velocissimo verso di lui e poi sparire. Si guardò intorno, disorientato, finché le urla delle altre persone presenti non lo fecero voltare.  
L'uomo era a pochi metri da lui e gli puntava una pistola contro.  
Senza fare altri movimenti che potessero essere male interpretati, sollevò un sopracciglio, tenendolo d'occhio. "Sei veloce come Flash?"  
Una scia di fulmini passò poco lontana e sentì la voce di Barry sulla balconata poco sopra la propria testa, ma non si voltò a controllare per evitare di distogliere lo sguardo dalla pistola che era sempre puntata su di lui.  
"Oh no, è molto più lento."  
Non che a Leonard interessasse davvero quella precisazione.  
La Tartaruga alzò lo sguardo verso il supereroe della città, con una faccia rilassata. "E' una trappola? Sono lento, non stupido."  
Attivando nuovamente il proprio potere perché nessuno potesse muoversi, alzò il braccio e sparò alla catena che sosteneva il lampadario, che stava proprio sulla testa di Leonard.  
Barry spalancò gli occhi e si lanciò giù per la scalinata, entrando nelle ondate di inerzia che aveva attraversato anche quel mattino. Gli sembrava di muoversi nel fango tanto sentiva i suoi movimenti rallentati dal potere dell'altro, ma non si lasciò fermare questa volta.  
Doveva salvare Leonard. Non gli interessava più del metaumano, del quadro o di qualsiasi altra cosa. Leonard era l'assoluta priorità e lui doveva toglierlo dalla traiettoria del lampadario. Continuò quindi a muoversi, sentendo le ondate aumentare di intensità, ma senza lasciarsi intimidire.  
Di colpo, il potere che cercava di trattenerlo si interruppe e con un ultimo slancio, Barry spinse Leonard indietro, ma non si tolse in tempo.  
L'enorme lampadario di cristallo gli atterrò sulla schiena, facendolo svenire.  
  
Finalmente Leonard riuscì di nuovo a muoversi, dopo aver passato quei lunghi minuti immobile senza rendersene conto, e sentì la voce concitata di Caitlin mormorare "oh mio dio", mentre qualcosa, che sembravano dei cristalli, veniva spostato via, a fatica.  
Si mise seduto e vide subito, poco lontano dal punto del pavimento su cui si era ritrovato e nonostante il buio in cui era caduto il salone, il corpo di Barry sotto l'enorme lampadario che fino ad un attimo prima era stato appeso in alto sulle loro teste.  
Si alzò veloce, anche se ondeggiando appena sul posto, un po' disorientato, e li raggiunse, aiutando Garrick a spostare i pezzi del lampadario per liberare il corpo del ragazzino.  
"Barry..." mormorò, lasciando comparire una goccia di preoccupazione nella sua voce, poi lo prese in braccio, spostando lo sguardo su Caitlin. "Ce l'ho, andiamo."  
Lei annuì e i due scienziati fecero strada verso l'uscita, in fretta.  
In fondo alla scalinata, li aspettava il furgone con gli altri membri del team. Harry aprì subito loro il portellone e Leonard salì, senza lasciare la presa sul corpo del ragazzo. "Muoviti, Cisco."  
Lungo il tragitto, sia Caitlin che Leonard controllarono che i cristalli del lampadario non fossero penetrati nella pelle del ragazzo, sapendo per esperienza che bisognava toglierli subito prima che la guarigione li inglobasse nella carne. Fortunatamente, a parte qualche pezzo che estrassero subito, la tuta costruita da Cisco aveva retto bene.  
Ci misero pochi minuti a ritornare ai laboratori, ma nel tempo di portarlo in braccio fino alla corteccia, Barry si era già svegliato e aveva avuto anche il tempo di arrossire al vedere come Leonard lo stava portando.  
Captain Cold gli rimase vicino durante i controlli di Caitlin, sospirando di sollievo quando le sentì dire che non aveva una commozione celebrale o qualsiasi altro problema, a parte il battito appena più lento del solito.  
"L'avevo detto che stavo bene" commentò Barry, mettendosi in piedi un attimo dopo.  
Leonard sbuffò irritato al sentire quelle parole, che gli ricordavano la discussione di quella mattina. E quindi, di conseguenza, anche la conversazione interrotta durante l'evento.  
Toccò la spalla del suo ragazzo, per farlo voltare. "Barry, finiamo di parlare."  
Barry posò la mano su quella di lui sulla propria spalla, con espressione dispiaciuta. "Len, forse è meglio rimandare a dopo aver preso la Tartaruga. E' la seconda volta che riesce a fuggire e..."  
Leonard si ritrasse in un attimo, incrociando le braccia. Il suo atteggiamento da indifferente passò a furioso, anche se parlando continuava a tenere la voce piuttosto bassa. "Quindi è più importante la Tartaruga della conversazione che stavamo facendo? Oppure hai cambiato idea e stai cercando di temporeggiare di nuovo?"  
Al sentire quel tono tagliente, tutti improvvisamente sentirono il bisogno di trovare qualcosa da fare e in un attimo la coppia rimase da sola nella sala dei monitor.  
Barry si alzò, cercando di avvicinarsi all'altro, che lo lasciò invece a distanza. "No, Len, non ho cambiato idea. Penso però che sia stato un errore cominciare adesso questa conversazione, ho il metaumano a cui pensare..."  
"Avrai sempre un metaumano a cui pensare, Barry. Ci sarà sempre un pensiero che verrà prima... a quanto sembra."  
Ci sarebbe sempre stato qualcuno a cui pensare prima di loro due? Barry avrebbe voluto rispondere di no. Prima, quando Leonard era stato in pericolo, non c'era stato niente più importante di lui a cui pensare. Eppure, forse, era meglio così, separarsi finché era possibile, tenere... l'uomo che amava il più lontano possibile da Zoom.  
"Len..."  
"Basta, Barry. Non dire altro se non è quello che voglio sentire." Prese fiato quasi con forza e alzò una mano ad interromperlo di nuovo, parlando poi con tono arrabbiato. "Non sto scherzando, Barry. Non mi cercare."  
Barry portò una mano avanti, in un ultimo, piccolo e istintivo tentativo di fermare il compagno, ma ormai Leonard era uscito dalla corteccia, dirigendosi all'uscita dei laboratori.  
  
***  
  
Da quando era entrato da Santi e Peccatori un paio di ore prima, Leonard si aspettava da un momento all'altro che qualche amico di Barry si presentasse sulla soglia del locale per parlargli. A casa non si era presentato nessuno, quindi probabile che gli volessero tendere un agguato qui, dove sapevano tutti che andava almeno una volta al giorno.  
Non si aspettava l'arrivo di Barry, il ragazzino era più testardo di un mulo quando si metteva in testa una cosa e forse, aveva anche deciso che non stare insieme fosse meglio... Altrimenti perché continuare ad insistere sul fatto di tenerlo all'oscuro quando sapeva di farlo tanto arrabbiare...?  
Sospirò deluso da quel comportamento che aveva il potere di fargli più male di un pugno, scolandosi il bicchiere che aveva di fronte. La rabbia era passata a fatica, anzi, la sentiva ancora pompare nelle vene se ci pensava troppo, ma in quel momento era più verso una fase di indifferenza.  
Lasciò i soldi sul bancone e si alzò, con l'intenzione di fare un giro con la moto, sperando di sfogarsi un po'. Non si chiuse il parka, uscendo dal locale, tanto la temperatura non era troppo fredda e poi gli era più facile l'estrazione della pistola congelante. Non che pensasse di doverla usare, ma era una persona attenta di natura e non lasciava niente al caso, neanche in un momento di quiete.  
Svoltò all'angolo per girare intorno al locale, passando per il vicolo, e raggiungere la propria moto, quando ebbe l'impressione che qualcuno lo stesse osservando.  
Portò una mano alla pistola, senza fermarsi per non allarmare colui che aveva dietro, poi, quasi alla fine del vicolo, si voltò e puntò l'arma.  
A parecchi metri da lui, stava la Tartaruga. Russell Glosson, sotto il cappuccio sollevato, aveva un viso rotondo e probabilmente molto allegro quando sorrideva. In quel momento, aveva solo un'espressione tranquilla in modo inquietante, gli occhi chiari e limpidi che osservavano l'uomo davanti a sé come se non fosse affatto preoccupato di quello che sarebbe potuto succedere se il raggio congelante l'avesse sfiorato.  
Leonard mantenne un atteggiamento sereno, senza però abbassare l'arma per non essere preso alla sprovvista. "Buon pomeriggio, amico. Serve aiuto?"  
L'altro non rispose, mentre gli angoli della bocca si sollevavano in un sorriso a labbra strette.  
"Se non ti serve niente, allora puoi cominciare ad andartene lentamente dalla parte opposta." Rimase un attimo indeciso sul chiamare o meno Barry, ma non ebbe comunque il tempo di portarsi neanche la mano libera alla tasca.  
L'espressione di Glosson si fece seria e Leonard si sentì bloccare come la sera prima, con l'impressione che il metaumano si muovesse velocemente come Barry da un punto all'altro del vicolo. Un attimo prima di essere bloccato, Leonard riuscì comunque a premere il grilletto della pistola, azionando il raggio congelante. Esso comunque non si muoveva come tutto il resto. Anche i suoi pensieri sembravano più lenti, mentre si rendeva conto che l'altro era sempre più vicino.  
Di colpo, poté riprendere a muoversi, ma ormai era disarmato e non ci voleva nessun esperto rapinatore per sapere che ormai Glosson era dietro di lui e gli puntava alla testa la sua stessa pistola congelante.  
Nel frattempo, il ghiaccio che aveva lanciato un attimo prima, avendo perso lo slancio per colpa delle ondate del potere del metaumano, aveva colpito un pezzo della strada.  
Rimase fermo, senza tentare di girarsi e chiese con tono indifferente:"Che cosa vuoi?"  
"La cosa a cui Flash tiene di più... te" fu la risposta, prima che un doloroso colpo alla nuca lo facesse piombare nel buio.  
  
  
Risvegliandosi, disorientato, Leonard capì subito di essere legato.  
Non era la prima volta, gli era già successo, si era liberato da situazioni assurde più volte, ma in quel momento non era completamente sicuro che sarebbe stato così semplice.  
Prima di tutto, le mani erano bloccate meglio del solito. Non erano i soliti sciocchi che pensavano che legandolo sarebbe stato innocuo. Quello che l'aveva rapito, la Tartaruga, non prendeva niente alla leggera.  
Aprì gli occhi, che fino a quel momento aveva tenuto chiusi per valutare la propria situazione senza far notare di essersi svegliato, per osservare la situazione e l'ambiente.  
Come previsto, due catene tenevano assicurate le sue braccia ai braccioli di una sedia, uguali a quelle che tenevano ferme anche le gambe.  
Gli era stato tolto il parka, che poteva vedere poco lontano su un manichino, mentre la pistola congelante era posata su un tavolo alla sua sinistra.  
Tutt'intorno a lui, poi, c'erano oggetti, di ogni genere. Da quadri, a oggetti d'antiquariato a pezzi di tutti i giorni. Ad ogni cosa era appeso un cartellino, probabilmente con scritto il nome del proprietario, come poteva desumere dal bigliettino appeso alla sua pistola, sul quale c'era scritto 'Leonard Snart'.  
Valutato l'ambiente, seguì con le orecchie il suono che sentiva non molto lontano da sé e spostando la testa, trovò finalmente il suo rapitore. Glosson era davanti ad una macchina da scrivere, intento a fare probabilmente un altro dei suoi cartellini, e non sembrava aver notato il suo risveglio.  
Non lo interruppe, restando immobile e rilassato per quanto la posizione e le catene glielo permettessero, finché non fu l'altro a commentare per primo.  
"Di solito, le persone rapite tendono a chiedere o a dire qualcosa."  
"Servirebbe qualcosa se mi fossi messo a chiedere che cosa vuoi da me?" commentò in risposta, osservandolo completare il lavoro.  
"No, ma sono sicuro che lo vuoi sapere."  
Leonard non rispose, lasciando passare qualche altro minuto, ma alla fine cedette. Tanto valeva farlo parlare un po', per distrarlo mentre lui continuava a guardarsi intorno, in cerca di qualsiasi oggetto potesse essere utile per scappare.  
"Cosa vuoi da me, Tartaruga?" chiese quindi con voce quasi annoiata.  
"Da te niente. Voglio solo far soffrire qualcuno che tiene a te." L'uomo si alzò, attraversando gli spazi tra i tavoli ricoperti di quello che Leonard avrebbe gentilmente definito 'ciarpame'.  
"Notizia dell'ultima ora: nessuno tiene a me, amico. Sono un criminale che ha al massimo dei soci. E la pistola congelante."  
"No, c'è qualcuno che tiene a te."  
"Ah sì, chi?" chiese, suonando indifferente, anche se dentro di sé provava tutt'altre emozioni.  
"Flash." Glosson sottolineò il nome dell'eroe di Central City, fermandosi di fronte a lui.  
"Flash? Perché?"  
"Nonostante i miei poteri lo rallentassero e lo affaticassero, ha fatto di tutto per salvarti al museo."  
Fece un sorrisetto sardonico, scrollando le spalle. "Flash è un'eroe, amico. Lo farebbe con chiunque, anche con te se ce ne fosse l'occasione. Non permette a nessuno di farsi male."  
"Non è quello che ho visto io. Sei importante per lui. Probabilmente sai anche chi è, ma non mi interessa. L'unica cosa che voglio è che soffra perché ti ho portato via da lui."  
Non fece l'ovvia domanda per sapere se anche lui avesse perso qualcuno o qualcosa di importante, non ce ne fu bisogno perché l'altro partì a ruota libera. Chissà da quanto tempo aveva bisogno di parlarne con qualcuno e Leonard non aveva niente in contrario ad essere un buon ascoltatore, mentre intanto gli venivano date altre informazioni forse utili.  
Ascoltò con abbastanza attenzione la storia macabra del metaumano, che aveva deciso di uccidere la moglie per poterla tenere sempre con sé e non essere abbandonato da lei, prima di vederlo avvicinarsi ad una seconda tenda, dietro alla quale c'era un'altra bacheca vuota e trasparente, come quella dove stava il cadavere di sua moglie.  
"Spero di aver scritto bene il tuo nome" disse con fare quasi materno, mettendo il cartellino che aveva finito di preparare poco prima nel supporto apposito della bacheca.  
Leonard fece un mezzo sorriso, annuendo e mostrando una tranquillità che dentro di certo non possedeva, non davanti alla teca dove sarebbe stato infilato il suo cadavere imbalsamato. "Sono sicuro di sì, amico."  
  
***  
  
Anche se erano ormai tre mesi che dormiva quasi sempre da Leonard, non si era mai trasferito ufficialmente da lui, quindi quella sera andò semplicemente a dormire nella propria camera a casa di Joe, che fu molto felice di riaccoglierlo tra le proprie mura, anche se cercò di rimanere pacato vedendo l'espressione stravolta del suo Barry.  
Se gli incubi con Leonard accanto erano stati brutti, gli incubi di quella notte furono orribili. Barry si svegliò più volte sudato e in lacrime, con la gola secca dalle sicure urla che aveva lanciato, e non sentire la presenza calda e rassicurante di Leonard accanto era la vera tortura. Si era abituato, anche se aveva cercato di allontanare il compagno, ad avere subito la conferma che quello che aveva sognato non era reale. Gli bastava allungare una mano e sentire il battito del cuore di Leonard contro il proprio palmo. Invece, in quel momento, risvegliandosi dal sogno, passava lunghi minuti a cercare di autoconvincersi che fosse tutta una finzione.  
Ci si era messa infine l'inquietante visione di un Leonard dalla parte dello stesso Zoom e anche se lo trovava completamente impossibile, fu il momento in cui decise ufficialmente di non ritentare di dormire.  
Si alzò dal letto, lentamente per non disturbare -ancora- il resto della casa, e scese in pigiama in cucina a prepararsi qualcosa. Non ci pensò nemmeno tanto a cosa stava cucinando finché non si rese conto di essersi preparato una cioccolata calda, la bevanda preferita di Leonard. Gli sfuggì un sorriso triste e cercò subito tra gli scaffali dei marshmellows da versarci dentro, recuperandone un pacchetto in una zona più in alto.  
Con la sua tazza rossa di Flash, andò a mettersi sul divano e rimase lì ad osservare il vuoto, mentre sorseggiava la bevanda, sentendo una forte voglia di piangere. Si tratteneva da così tanto tempo, per sembrare insensibile, che si era dimenticato di quanto certe volte fosse uno sfogo ideale per lui.  
"Barry?"  
I suoi pensieri furono interrotti da Iris, che doveva aver sceso le scale molto silenziosamente. O forse era stato solo lui troppo preso dai propri pensieri a non accorgersene.  
"Iris, ti ho svegliato? Scusami..."  
Barry si rannicchiò, per farle posto, e la ragazza gli si sedette accanto, prendendo la coperta di fianco al divano per coprire entrambi mentre si posizionava per guardarlo in viso.  
"Credo che tu ci abbia svegliato molte ore fa, ma papà mi aveva detto di non venire da te, che le ultime volte che ti aveva sentito, tu l'avevi mandato via dicendo che stavi bene..."  
"E' quello che ho detto a Len ancora l'altra notte..." commentò il ragazzino, finendo poi la cioccolata e posando la tazza sul tavolino.  
"Neanche con lui ne hai parlato?"  
"Lui era totalmente l'ultima persona con cui avrei voluto parlarne, Iris."  
"Perché, Barry? Parlane almeno con me, non ti fa bene tenerti tutto dentro e non è neanche giusto nei confronti delle persone che ti vogliono bene e che cercano di aiutarti, Snart compreso." La ragazza parlava piano, ma con decisione, un modo di fare che aveva sempre fatto cedere Barry quando erano bambini. Con lei non aveva mai avuto segreti.  
"Perché non riusciv- ...non riesco a raccontare a Len che ogni notte io lo vedo morire, ucciso da Zoom di fronte ai miei occhi, mentre quel...mostro mi dice che mi porterà via tutto ciò che ho e che amo." Diversi tremiti percorrevano ora la pelle di Barry, mentre parlava, e dovette strizzare le palpebre per trattenersi dal piangere. Sentì una mano più piccola stringere la sua, ma non aprì gli occhi, restando con il viso basso.  
"Barry..." Iris non era sicura di cosa fosse meglio dire a quella confessione e si prese un momento per pensare, mentre cominciava a consolarlo e a stringergli la mano. "Barry, Zoom non ti ha portato via niente finora. Allontanarci tutti per paura che lui ci faccia del male gli renderà solo il lavoro più facile. Quando ci avrai allontanati tutti, tu sarai solo e non puoi opporti a Zoom da solo, Barry. Hai bisogno di noi, della tua famiglia, del tuo team e di Leonard. Hai bisogno di Leonard e non è allontanandolo che lo terrai al sicuro. Ora gli stai solo facendo male."  
Barry si avvicinò, posandole la testa sulla spalla e lei lo circondò con il braccio libero, mentre l'altra mano continuava a stringere la sua.  
"Lo so che gli sto facendo male, ma pensavo che avrebbe fatto meno male allontanarlo per tenerlo al sicuro che vederlo morire." Gli sfuggì un singhiozzo, il primo di quella che sarebbe stata una lunga serie.  
"Invece non lo è. E non è neanche giusto che tu non gli abbia dato la possibilità di dire la sua, proprio perché non sa nemmeno perché lo stai allontanando."  
Ogni frase di Iris era così veritiera da essere una pugnalata al petto del velocista che finalmente, come al solito troppo tardi, si rendeva conto di aver sbagliato. Molte lacrime scivolarono dai suoi occhi alla povera maglia della sua migliore amica, che non disse altro, ma semplicemente lo abbracciò per qualche minuto, accarezzandogli la schiena.  
"Domani vai a parlargli, Barry. Sono sicura che ti perdonerà e poi potrete affrontare tutto questo insieme."  
"Mi ha detto di non cercarlo, era furioso..." mormorò, contro la sua spalla, ma la ragazza lo fece staccare da sé e lo tenne per le spalle, mentre stavano uno di fronte all'altro.  
"E aveva ragione ad esserlo. Ma lui tiene molto a te e sono sicura che non dicesse sul serio."  
"Sei sicura?"  
"Certo" disse lei, sicura, prima di continuare:"L'altro ieri sono andata a parlarci perché tu non volevi dirmi che stava succedendo e speravo che lui ne sapesse di più. Mentre mi spiegava la tua situazione, cercava di fare finta che non gli importasse della tua salute, ma era facile capire, ovviamente per chi lo conosce, che in realtà era maledettamente preoccupato per te."  
"Non puoi conoscerlo così bene, Iris."  
"No, ma ho un certo intuito da giornalista per le persone che fanno finta di niente o che mentono."  
Barry non rispose subito, lo sguardo fisso sulle trame di uno dei cuscini del divano e l'amica lo scrollò appena.  
"Promettimi che andrai a parlargli domani."  
Il ragazzo annuì, rialzando gli occhi chiari e lucidi di altre lacrime. "Te lo prometto, Iris."  
"Bravo il mio fratellino" rispose lei, sorridendo e riattirandolo in un abbraccio, mentre Barry rideva appena tra i singhiozzi e posizionava meglio la coperta sulle loro gambe.  
  
***  
  
Il giorno dopo, diversi impegni a lavoro gli fecero rimandare i programmi e Barry scalpitava per liberarsi, completando rapporti e facendo esperimenti in pochi secondi o minuti a seconda, incapace di muoversi lentamente, speranzoso che finendo il prima possibile sarebbe stato liberato in anticipo. Ma fino al primo pomeriggio si ritrovò rinchiuso al distretto di polizia.  
Quando finalmente Joe, rientrando da un giro di pattuglia, si accorse della sua agitazione, gli diede una pacca sulle spalle e gli indicò l'ascensore. "Vai, Barry. Ti copro io se serve qualcosa." Non sembrava del tutto soddisfatto della propria decisione, forse ancora preso dal pensiero che Barry avrebbe fatto meglio a rimanere lontano da Snart, ma non poteva vedere suo figlio in quello stato.  
"Grazie, Joe" gli disse, grato, prima di sfrecciare via senza timore alcuno di essere visto, non usando nemmeno l'ascensore.  
Attraversò mezza città in pochi secondi, raggiungendo casa di Leonard senza nemmeno un minimo di fiatone.  
Si sentiva come stretto in una morsa, mentre alzava un braccio e bussava delicatamente. Non sapeva neanche lui come avrebbe cominciato il discorso, come si sarebbe scusato e cosa gli avrebbe spiegato, ma non vedeva l'ora di vederlo.  
Nessuno venne ad aprire e Barry bussò di nuovo, agitato. Forse l'aveva riconosciuto senza nemmeno aprire la porta e aveva deciso di non parlargli. No, non era da Leonard.  
Sperando di non farlo arrabbiare ancora di più, prese qualche metro di rincorsa e attraversò velocissimo la parete di casa, ritrovandosi nella cucina.  
Tutto era come l'aveva lasciato il giorno prima, persino la tazza di Leonard era ancora sul tavolo, anche se rovesciata. Le tracce del caffé sul tavolo e poi sul pavimento erano ancora ben visibili e Barry si chiese se, quando era andato via, Leonard avesse colpito la tazza per la rabbia.  
Preoccupato, proseguì alla sua ricerca, chiamandolo, per controllare bene che non fosse in casa.  
"Len...?"  
Entrò nella sua camera da letto, non trovando traccia di lui. Non sentiva altri rumori in casa quindi non poteva essere in bagno o in altre stanze della casa.  
Il letto era ancora disfatto e Barry lo trovò quanto mai strano, sapendo quanto Leonard fosse ordinato e meticoloso. Si chiese se anche lui si fosse rigirato nel letto e alla fine l'avesse abbandonato così com'era, dimenticandosi di rifarlo.  
Su una sedia, era stato appoggiato il completo che Leonard aveva indossato al museo.  
Lo sfiorò appena e si guardò di nuovo intorno. Di certo, lui non era in casa e quel disordine -se così si poteva chiamare, dato che se l'avessero confrontato con il suo, Barry non l'avrebbe di certo potuto definire "disordine"- gli dava una sensazione di disagio.  
Perciò, riordinò tutte quelle piccole cose e uscì di nuovo attraversando la parete.  
Aveva notato, mentre riordinava, che mancavano sia il parka che la pistola congelante, quindi si diresse presso alcuni dei posti dove l'altro normalmente andava quando era in tenuta Captain Cold, senza trovare niente, neanche una traccia del suo passaggio.  
Fu solo quando uscì dal bar "Santi e Peccatori", dove Leonard andava piuttosto spesso a rifugiarsi, che notò qualcosa di strano nel vicolo di fronte al quale era passato. Ne percorse solo qualche metro prima di notare una strisciata di ghiaccio sull'asfalto. Lo toccò, riconoscendo il raggio congelante familiare, e proseguì a controllare le tracce, con l'attenzione tipica del proprio lavoro come analista forense, cercando di non farsi prendere dal panico.  
Vide quelle che sembravano strisciate, come di qualcuno che era stato trascinato via di peso, e proseguì finché non si ritrovò di fronte alla moto di Leonard, proprio davanti all'uscita del vicolo.  
Non era da Leonard lasciarla in giro. E questo, unito alle strisciate... e poi al ghiaccio per terra...  
In un attimo, Barry prese il cellulare.  
"Joe! Credo che Len sia stato rapito dalla Tartaruga!"  
"Ehi ehi, Barry, sei sicuro? Snart non è facile da fermare."  
"Sì, ne sono sicuro! Le tracce qui intorno lo indicano."  
"Va bene, ci vediamo ai Laboratori."  
"Sì, arrivo!"  
Nel tempo che Joe chiuse la chiamata e prese la giacca per uscire dall'ufficio, Barry era già arrivato ai Laboratori e aveva già messo a lavoro tutti quanti.  
La sua preoccupazione era palpabile e come se ciò non bastasse, ci si mettevano anche i suoi stessi pensieri col ricordargli i rapimenti di Leonard che aveva sognato.  
Finalmente, dopo un'ora di ricerche tra il passato di Russell, affitti e intestazioni, spuntò una flebile traccia dal lavoro della moglie defunta.  
Barry si mise in un istante la tuta di Flash, mentre Caitlin lo invitava a rallentare e fermarsi. "Barry, non sappiamo ancora come puoi sconfiggerlo."  
"Ci penserò strada facendo, Caitlin. Non posso attendere oltre qui."  
In un attimo, era corso fuori, sollevando con lo spostamento d'aria tutti i fogli del laboratorio.  
  
***  
  
Era fermo immobile in quella posizione da talmente tanto che sentiva le membra mezze addormentate, ma ciò non aveva annebbiato la sua attenzione. Anzi, si sentiva sempre perfettamente lucido.  
Non aveva perso di vista il metaumano neanche per un secondo, a parte i momenti in cui era uscito dal salone, durante i quali aveva cercato di trovare una falla nelle catene che lo tenevano o di spostarsi verso uno dei tavoli intorno a sé, alla ricerca di qualcosa con cui liberarsi.  
Nel frattempo, comunque, aveva anche pensato a Barry, chiedendosi semplicemente se l'avesse cercato e se si fosse anche solo accorto della sua scomparsa. Non sapeva nemmeno se Glosson avesse ripulito tutte le tracce dal vicolo.  
Imprecò silenziosamente, quando vide l'uomo rientrare nella stanza.  
Era da almeno un'ora che trafficava con uno strano marchingegno di cui Leonard non voleva scoprire l'utilizzo, soprattutto quando egli lo spostò accanto alla sua sedia. E gli piaceva ancora meno che uno dei tubicini che partivano da esso finisse con un ago grosso quanto il proprio dito mignolo, che Glosson aveva montato con una certa accuratezza.  
"Tieni lontano quell'ago dal mio braccio" disse con voce minacciosa, come se non fosse affatto legato e del tutto inerme.  
L'altro infatti lo ignorò e mettendosi in una posizione in cui non avrebbe potuto ricevere testate o altre brutte sorprese, gli tagliò la manica della maglia per liberare il braccio e raggiungere la cavità del gomito. Lo disinfettò con accuratezza, come se non lo stesse per uccidere, poi si voltò per prendere l'ago.  
Dopo guardò Leonard negli occhi, tranquillo. "Non c'è niente di personale in questo, Snart."  
L'espressione di Captain Cold rimase seria e minacciosa. "Meglio che non sbagli nel procedimento perché quando sarò libero, io non sbaglierò affatto."  
Glosson posò l'ago sulla carne, cercando il punto giusto, quando sentirono entrambi dei rumori dal piano inferiore che li interruppero. Lasciò andare l'ago e il braccio di Leonard, voltandosi verso la porta, proprio nell'istante in cui Flash sfrecciò nella stanza ad altissima velocità.  
Il metaumano rallentò subito la sua corsa e Leonard, stavolta non colpito direttamente dai suoi poteri, vide Barry fermarsi quasi del tutto e cercare poi di muoversi come attraverso la melassa, come se stesse attraversando un'aria molto più densa.  
Barry insistette ancora per un attimo, prima che il metaumano gli andasse incontro e gli tirasse un pugno secco contro la guancia.  
Leonard non riuscì a trattanere il lieve sussulto che lo percorse, soprattutto quando il velocista cadde per terra dopo il secondo pugno.  
Poi egli corse fuori dalla stanza velocemente e Glosson si voltò in direzione dell'altro criminale ancora legato, con espressione perplessa. "Sembra che Flash non ci tenga poi così tanto a te."  
Ma in quel momento, Flash ricomparve e corse verso il nemico. Nonostante la forza contraria del potere dell'altro, così potente da far cominciare a sudare lo stesso Glosson, egli riuscì a raggiungerlo e a spingerlo via contro la parete.  
Il colpo lo fece svenire, o almeno, fu quello che Barry sperò mentre si concentrava completamente sul proprio ragazzo.  
Gli si inginocchiò di fronte, posando le mani sulle catene. "Ci penso io, Len." Facendo vibrare le dita ad altissima frequenza, spezzò prima le catene alle braccia e poi quelle alle gambe, liberandolo e aiutandolo ad alzarsi.  
Prima che Leonard, però, potesse dire qualsiasi cosa, Barry gli si buttò tra le braccia, stringendosi a lui. "Per fortuna sono arrivato in tempo, Len. Avevo paura di arrivare tardi anche questa volta, di non essere abbastanza veloce per salvarti..."  
Il criminale rimase inizialmente inerme tra le sue braccia, poi gli circondò i fianchi, stringendolo a sé, senza dire altro.  
  
***  
  
Leonard seguì il profilo del viso di Barry con un dito, delicatamente, cercando di non svegliarlo.  
Era il primo sonno sereno che gli vedeva fare da settimane e non avrebbe mai osato svegliarlo, ma allo stesso tempo non riusciva a smettere di sfiorarlo. Fece scendere la mano lungo il collo e poi a seguire la linea delle spalle, accarezzando la pelle liscia e morbida, beandosene e recuperando il tempo perduto. Aveva passato una notte senza di lui, ma gli era sembrata un'eternità.  
Erano rientrati ormai da un paio d'ore.  
Inizialmente, dopo il salvataggio, Leonard era stato tentato di uccidere la Tartaruga, di congelarlo e poi chiuderlo nella teca di vetro che gli piaceva tanto, ma Barry l'aveva convinto a non farlo, parlando anche della possibilità che i poteri del metaumano potessero aiutarli contro Zoom.  
Avevano così portato Glosson ai Laboratori, dove Leonard aveva dovuto accettare una visita della dottoressa Snow, che aveva controllato soprattutto la lieve puntura che alla fine il pazzo era riuscito a fargli e il bernoccolo sulla nuca.  
Successivamente, lasciando agli altri l'incombenza di far svuotare l'edificio del metaumano da tutto il ciarpame che aveva raccolto e di occuparsi delle altre faccende, Barry e Leonard se ne erano andati. Avevano recuperato la moto lungo la strada e infine, erano arrivati a casa.  
Barry si era fermato sulla soglia, quando Leonard aveva aperto, guardandolo dubbioso. "Posso? Non sei più arrabbiato?"  
"Ora sto bene, Barry, ma sono sicuro che starò ancora meglio quando ti sarai deciso."  
Il ragazzo aveva annuito, seguendolo nella loro stanza e stringendo la sua mano lungo il tragitto con dolcezza.  
Finalmente, Barry si era confidato. A fatica, trattenendo qualche singhiozzo, ma era riuscito a spiegargli tutto, i suoi pensieri nell'ultimo periodo, gli incubi e le paure che aveva affrontato uscendone spesso sconfitto, ogni cosa.  
Leonard non si era arrabbiato per quelle stupide bugie, per il fatto che il suo Barry fosse il più grande idiota del mondo quando arrivava a fare certi ragionamenti. Aveva preferito invece stringerlo a sé e ricordargli che lui era lì, che non sarebbe andato da nessuna parte...  
Si erano baciati, dolcemente, finché Barry non gli era scivolato sopra, continuando a baciarlo e cominciando a spogliarlo degli ultimi indumenti che non si era tolto.  
Leonard aveva fatto lo stesso, ricoprendo di baci ogni centimetro di pelle che denudava, stringendolo a sé.  
Quando erano stati nudi, unirsi in un'unica cosa era stato del tutto naturale ed istintivo.  
Si erano mossi lentamente, entrambi, assaporando ogni secondo, ogni istante di quell'unione, come se non l'avessero mai fatto prima, come se si stessero ancora scoprendo l'un l'altro, fino a raggiungere l'apice insieme, allacciati in un focoso abbraccio, che non aveva avuto fine finché non ebbero ripreso fiato.  
L'aveva poi abbracciato e coccolato finché il ragazzino non gli si era addormentato tra le braccia e ora era lì, a seguire il suo profilo perfetto con le dita e ogni tanto con le labbra, provocandogli spesso persino un sorriso nel sonno.  
Gli diede un altro bacio, stavolta sulle labbra appena arrossate dai baci appassionati che si erano scambiati, e infine si distese, piegando il braccio sotto la testa e avvicinando ancora di più il corpo di Barry al proprio, per continuare a guardarlo finché non l'avesse seguito nel mondo dei sogni.  
Leonard non aveva mai creduto nella speranza, nella sua vita sperare era sempre stata l'ultima risorsa in un mondo in cui se l'era sempre cavata senza, ma in quel momento, guardando il viso del suo Barry, sperava solo di riuscire a tenerlo al sicuro, per quanto Barry gliel'avrebbe permesso, e sperava che niente li separasse di nuovo, sia che fossero bugie o pazzi metaumani.


End file.
